The Braveheart Chronicles
by Braveheart 1234567
Summary: Freedom Fighters vs Eggman Autobots vs Decepticons What would happen if a third, legendary war joins? Find out! P.S. Transformers will show up in chapter 5 so don't panic!
1. Prologue

The Braveheart Chronicles The Chronicles Begin A Sonic the Hedgehog and Nick Braveheart Fanfiction By N.S.B, Assisted by M.F.B I Own nothing in this fanfiction except original characters, title, text, and this message, thank you.

PROLOUGE: The gang was out one night, waiting for a meteor shower. Everyone was excited, especially the kids."The stars are so beautiful, this is the best spot for stargazing!", Exclaimed Bunnie, as she made herself comfortable on her blanket she brought. "You can say that again, Aunt Bunnie!", shouted Sonia, bouncing with glee. "All right Sonia, you better settle down," replied Rotor, "A few more minutes and the meteor shower should start." "How much longer, Mom?", sighed Manik. "Two more minutes, dear.", replied Sally, apparently getting a little impatient herself. "If anyone were to ask me," snorted Antoine, in his usual snooty, French accent, "I say we're wasting our time watching some rocks fall from the sky." "Well no one asked you.", said Sonic with a huff. "It's starting!", screamed Skye, his two tails going into overdrive. No sooner had he said that, a big blaze of fire shot over their heads and landed in a pond. Antoine screamed and jumped into Bunnie's arms as they got up to investigate. And not a second later, they saw something crawl out of the pond. "Who goes there?", asked Sally cautiously. "Braveheart, Nick Braveheart, The Legend of Mobius, I was the very first freedom fighter.", replied the figure, in a rusty voice. Sally gasped. "The Legend is real!" "Of course I'm real, do I look like some fat, red guy who brings you presents and eats cookies!", replied Nick, gripping a branch and getting up. He looked nothing at all like Santa, wearing thick tan shoes, metal and tires going up to his knees, ordinary blue jeans up the rest of the way. He wore a white t shirt, with a gray flannel that had red, green, and blue stripes over it. His arms were robotic as well, his face was the color of milk chocolate, with a mustache in the middle of it. And on top of his, sat a camouflage cap. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late," said Sally's younger sister, Princess Emily, "it took me while to... Is that Nick Braveheart!" She put down her picnic basket and ran over to have a closer look. "Never heard of you!" Breezed Sonic, classical Sonic style. "Sonic, he's from that bed time story Uncle Chuck told us, the one with The Golden Warrior in it.", replied Sally, a little annoyed. Meanwhile, Emily was already swooning, with her hands on Nick's shoulders, she said dreamily, " Has anyone told you that look extremely handsome." "No, they haven't, has anyone told you that you look very pretty?", he replied. Emily giggled. "So what exactly are you doing here?", asked Sonia cautiously. "He's back, and he's teaming up with your Eggman, so I came to assist you.", he answered casually. "Who's back?", asked Knuckles, "whoever he is, we can take him!" "The Golden Warrior!", gasped Sally.


	2. Chapter 1

The Braveheart Chronicles 1 Chapter 1

Emily could not take her eyes off of Nick, he was so handsome, she swooned until she noticed a big, gaping hole between Nick's shoulder and chest. "What's that?", asked a very concerned Emily. "Just a wound from my last battle with The Golden Warrior, he stabbed his spear right through me, he did. And that wasn't too long ago either, about half a hour." "That looks serious, better take you to the castle, if that's all right with Sally.", concluded Tails. "That's a good idea, Elias may not like it, but he'll have to suck it up.", replied Sally. "I'll take you there, if I can still transform.", chimed Nick. "Wait, you can transform?", asked Belle with a puzzled look on her face.  
>"Yep, I used to be completely robotic when Robotnik banished me to Earth and, well, that's another story. Let's roll!" And sure enough, right before their eyes, Nick changed from an average human with robotic parts to a full size semi truck with a trailer big enough to hold them all. "You heard him, let's proceed with our duty!", ordered Armand, putting a proud smile on Antoine's face.<p>

Back at the castle, King Max, Queen Alicia, Uncle Chuck, and of course, Elias. "Are you children all right?", asked a worried Alicia. "We heard the explosion, we were getting ready to come look for you.", added Uncle Chuck. "What's with the truck?" , asked Elias, in his usual attitude.  
>Then all of sudden, Nick changed from a truck back to his normal self. Obviously the journey had pained him, as his face was a little pale and his wound was bleeding. "Nick!", screamed Emily as she ran over to help him, "Are you okay!"<br>"Who, Is, THAT!", demanded Elias. "That's Nick Braveheart, and just between you and me, I think Emily has a crush on him.", replied the King coolly. "How did you know Grandfather?", pondered Sonia. "Do you not expect to recognize my first freedom fighter?" "How come he looks so young?" , asked Mina,"If was the first freedom fighter, shouldn't he be about fifty or so.  
>"Because Nick was different when he was roboticized. Not only did his heart stop, his age stopped as well. I know it makes no sense, but it's the truth.", answered the King. By now, Emily and Alicia had Nick patched up, and were helping him into the castle. "Let's go in and have some hot cocoa.", said Uncle Chuck.<br>Inside, Antoine, Bunnie, and their kids, Armand and Belle, were seated with Rotor on the sofa. Sonic, Sally, Sonia, and Manik were sitting on another sofa. Everybody else was in the living room watching Wheel of Fortune. The royal family was seated on a final sofa. And of course, Emily was staring at Nick with her bright, green eyes as she snuggled up with Nick in the love seat. "So you say Eggman is teaming up with The Golden Warrior to most likely try and defeat us?", questioned the King. "Yes, your majesty.", replied Nick. "Do you have a girlfriend, and are you my age?", asked Emily dreamily, giving him a kiss on his cheek. "No, and that depends on how old you are, because I'm nineteen.", answered Nick, gazing intently at her with his glowing, compassionate, blue eyes. Apparently, Elias was hating the whole thing as much as Emily was loving it. Emily hadn't been princess for very long, about two months, because she used to be a common villager, until Max and Alicia had realized that she was their long lost daughter, because she looked just like Sally, except those green eyes. And that's why she was here now with Nick, it was love at first sight. "You can't just go off and date someone you just met today, it's just wrong!", shouted Elias, who looked very flustered. "She can date Nick if she wants, she's eighteen, Isn't that right, Max?", scolded Alicia. "Yes she can!", said Max making himself very firm. "Now you better go get some rest, Nick. We'll work this all out in the morning. Emily, can you show Nick to a room?" "Yes, Father!", said Emily in a very thankful tone, "Come on sweetie!" She and Nick disappeared up the stairs. "That's so sweet.", said Bunnie in her southern accent, swept away by the past scene. "Yes it was.", agreed Sally. "We better get some rest too.", yawned Sonic. So everyone stayed at the castle that night, since who what dangers might be out there now. When Max and Alicia came upstairs to say good night to Emily, they found Nick in Emily's bed asleep, and Emily in a chair next him, running her across his forehead, kissing him every few seconds. "Good Night, Emily.", they whispered. "Good Night.", she whispered back and everyone slept peacefully that night. 


	3. Chapter 2

The Braveheart Chronicles 2 Chapter 2

Emily was the one who woke up in the bed, not Nick. Emily jumped out of bed and started searching for Nick, then she found him on the balcony, speaking into his radio, "Calling all The First Leaguers, this is Nick Braveheart, I'm sending you my coordinates now." "Who were you talking to?", asked Emily curiously. "There were others like me and my brother, Goldzatron, who you know as The Golden Warrior. Others that were born with robotic parts. There were two factions, The First Leaguers, my group. And The Doom Leaguers, my brother's group. We fought to protect, they sought to harm all in their way for universal domination. Here they are now." Sure enough, there were four vehicles pulling up to the castle. A high, tech convertible, a tank, a Japanese car, and a green smart car, all changing into various shaped figures. Behind them, they were towing a semi truck of the latest model. Everyone was outside examining the new characters, while Elias was throwing a fit. "Who do you think you ARE!" "We're here as reinforcements by orders of Nick Braveheart. So where is he!?", shouted a blonde girl with an army helmet, robotic parts, and was pointing a gun the size of a rocket launcher at Elias.  
>"Hold your fire, Gunsmith!", commanded Nick. "Nick!", Gunsmith shouted in a scruffy voice, "He's alive! Heck Yeah!" "He lives!", said a ninja looking man. "Looks like Leader of The Free Universe is back! Glad you could make it!", shouted a brown headed woman with goggles on her head, and two rifles strapped to her side. "Bravo, old chap!", boomed a man with a mask on his face and a radio strapped on his chest. "Gunsmith, Murai,Rifle Barrel, and Dart.", said Nick in a voice with authority, and in respective order, "Goldzatron is back, and he's teaming up with Dr. Eggman to once again try to, wait... where are Iron Claw and Dr. Piston?" "We don't know, Nick. We did trace their signals back to the Tech and Tech Inc. And I don't like it one bit." , replied Rifle Barrel, fingering her rifles, then all of a sudden, she had them pointed at Emily, "What's with them! Aren't they the ones who had us hunted down and killed, Braveheart's sake, they killed SideStrike!". "They know nothing about it.", said Nick sternly. Then all of a sudden, Elias started running towards the castle with a guilty look on his face, but Dart caught him. "Where do you think you're going?", he asked in a voice that sounded somewhat like Al Capone. "All right!", Elias shouted, "I gave Tech and Tech permission to hunt down all The Leaguers, to melt down their parts to make their own robots!" Just as suddenly as when he started running, he saw Nick's blue eyes fill with hate. "You gave them permission to kill good people like SideStrike!", he roared with rage. "What do you care, it's not like he was your brother or anything!", exclaimed Elias. "Not only was he my friend, he was also my little brother!", shouted Nick, tears rolling down his cheek, as Emily tried to comfort him. "Elias! How could you do such a thing!?", screamed Sally. "Just give me the signal, and I'll vaporize him!", shouted Gunsmith, cocking her gun. "Hold your fire!", roared Nick, obviously very angry. "Look, sometimes with technology, it's out with the old in with the new, and..." We're Not Technology!", shouted Nick, cutting Elias off. "First Leaguers," he said with Emily hanging on to him tightly, tears now in her eyes, "we must move out immediately and save Piston and Iron Claw."<br>"Wait, you'll need a new alternate mode, or they'll recognize you.", warned Murai, sheathing his swords. So Nick scanned the truck, and gained new armor. "Can we come?", begged Sonia. "All right, everybody gets two partners, one child, and one guardian.", boomed Nick. "Elias, Emily, you come with me. Belle and Antoine, you're going with Dart. Melody and Tails, your partner will be Murai. Sonia, Sonic, you go with Rifle Barrel. And Lara Su and Knuckles, you're with Gunsmith. Let's Move Out!", he shouted with such authority, that Emily swooned. Minutes later, they were on the road when Melody asked, "Why does Dart have a radio strapped to his chest?". "Ah, that is a very good question, Melody san,". Murai replied, " you see, he was born with robotic parts like the rest of us. But he was born without a mouth, and was unable to speak until Piston fixed it so that what he was thinking would come out of the radio strapped to his chest. And that's Dart for you." Meanwhile, Sonic was getting comfortable when Sonia asked Rifle Barrel, "Who was SideStrike?" "That's not in my place to answ..." "It's all right, Rifle Barrel.", sighed Nick on the radio, "SideStrike was the youngest out of the three Braveheart brothers, Goldzatron being the oldest. When we split into factions, SideStrike joined our side and became my second in command. We fought many battles together, until we all were banished to various planets, except SideStrike and Goldzatron, who was dead." "Wait, if Goldzatron is dead how do you know he's even working with Dr. Eggman?", puzzled Sonic. "I can sense his presence.", replied Nick. "Well, we're here, now what do we do?", asked Dart. "I don't know, Dart, I don't know.", sighed Nick, looking up at the skyscraper that housed Tech and Tech Inc. 


	4. Chapter 3

The Braveheart Chronicles 3 Chapter 3

"Snivley!", shouted a voice that should sound familiar to all readers, "How is the project coming along." "He's actually alive, sir. He should be stronger, now that his parts are made of iron instead of gold.", replied Snivley. "Good, what should we call him, Brian?", pondered Eggman. "Irvatron, it sounds so, evil.", replied the mysterious figure named Brian. "Yes, it does, doesn't it.", agreed Eggman.  
>Meanwhile, outside the building, Nick just finished planning his strategy when Gunsmith said, "So what your saying, is that we burst in, blow up everything, and save our friends. I love it!" "Going in without battle plan is bad karma, sensei.", observed Murai. "I know, but we have no other choice. We play by their rules now.", replied Nick, "Dart, you stay out here with our allies, me, Murai, Gunsmith, and Rifle Barrel will storm the factory and save the prisoners. Let's move out!" And as soon as you could say First Leaguers, they were inside tearing apart everything and making their way to the basement.<p>

"What was that?", asked Eggman. "They've found us!", replied Snivley. "I'll distract them, you hide the prototypes.", ordered Brian. When the First Leaguers got to the basement, they were horrified to find the remains of their friends in the garbage dumpster, stripped of their metal. They included Dr. Piston, Iron Claw, Ajax, Steeltoe, and...SideStrike! Nick was furious. He started kicking lab equipment across the room when Brian shouted, "Hey! That's property of..."  
>"They weren't your property!", roared Nick, "They were my friends!" "Hey! Guys, it's me, Pothole!", shouted a weak voice. "Pothole!", shouted Rifle Barrel, "You're alive! So you didn't dump me on our last date!", she said, pulling Pothole into a storm of hugs and kisses. "First Leaguers, we're done here.", barked Nick as he changed to his vehicle mode. The others followed.<br>They smashed through the side of the building as Brian whispered to Snivley, "Release Irvatron and Road Rage!" "But sir,..." "Do it!" When they got back to Dart and the rest, Dart was playing I Spy with Sonia, when Sonia looked up and shouted, "They're back!". "Did you save them, baby?", pondered Emily in a concerned tone. "I'm afraid they were already gone like SideStrike. We managed to save Pothole though.", replied Nick, deeply saddened by the loss. "Don't look now, but here come some Doom Leaguers!", panicked Dart. And sure enough, a truck very similar to Nick, and a fancy, convertible sports car, came charging at them. "Goldzatron! Let's move!", shouted Nick. They drove as fast as they could, but the enemy caught up anyway. Rifle Barrel easily scared Road Rage off with her guns. Nick transformed, and put Emily and Elias down and went to confront Goldzatron. "Ahh, Braveheart, we meet again.", expressed Irvatron with great disgust. "I am no longer Goldzatron, I am Irvatron more powerful than ever!", he screamed as he thrust his sword through Nick's middle. Emily screamed. He was about to do it again when Gunsmith and the gang came to the rescue. "Perhaps we could do this again, when I have an army!", sneered Irvatron, driving off to a place they would never find him.

In the hospital was where Nick woke up. Sonic was sitting over him, with Sally comforting Emily who had many tears in her eyes. "Are you crying because I forgot to ask you out before I got stabbed in the gut?", laughed Nick weakly. Emily gasped, attacking him with hugs and kisses, "Nick, you're alive!" "Look, Nick, I'm sorry about SideStrike, it was wrong of me.", said Elias apologetically. "Elias, over the years, I have learned it is better forgive and forget, rather than try to hold a grudge for all eternity. That's how I lost Muffer, my communications expert. So I forgive you. Obviously, Irvatron and his friends have already retreated to hiding.", replied Nick. "You think you want to go get some spaghetti, then we can have the perfect night watching fireworks from Kiss Me Bridge, where you can kiss me?", wondered Emily, batting her eyelashes. "Sounds like a great idea!", replied Nick. He jumped out of bed and walked out with Emily's arm in his. "They make a cute couple.", sighed Belle. "They sure do, sugar.", replied Bunnie with a smile on her face, "And I think they'll have many adventures together." "I think you're right," laughed Elias, "witch means I was wrong!" 


	5. Chapter 4

The Braveheart Chronicles 4 Chapter 4

"So how was your night with Nick, Aunt Emily?", asked a very curious Sonia. "It was wonderful! What sounds better, Mrs. Emily Braveheart, or Mrs. Nick Braveheart. I want to know, in case he asks me to marry him.", rambled Emily dreamily. "I take it you really like him.", assumed Elias. "He's everything I could want, kind, loving, lovable, looks out for everyone around him. And he's so handsome.", replied Emily, "I told him last night, that if he came over today, I'd bake him a cake for being so heroic." HONK! "That's Him! Oh my gosh! How do I look, do I look okay?" "You look fine, sis.", answered Sally. Then, two figures walked in. They had the First Leaguer symbol on their chests, robotic parts, and looked exactly the same, except for their colors. The black one on the right said, "I'm DarkYear, and that's LightYear, reporting for duty. Where's Braveheart? He told us to meet him here. Something about tracking down some Doom Leaguers." "I'm right here.", replied Nick stepping into the room, "Did you enjoy last night, dear?" "I sure did! Let me go get the cake!", exclaimed Emily dashing to the kitchen.  
>"Where's...", Nick started as a hot rod car pulled into the room and transformed into a cocky, daredevil, red head kid, "Never mind." "Whats up guys!", laughed the kid, about 14. "You're late again, Dasher.", grumbled LightYear as Emily brought in the cake on plates. "Oh do we need one more?", asked Emily. "No he'll be fine. Anyway, the reason I called you all here today is because we're going to hunt down some of the most dangerous Doom Leaguers in the universe." "Wouldn't that be all of them?", pondered Dasher. "Exactly. Which is why we're hunting down Death Drive first.", replied Nick. "He sounds pleasant.", said Sally sarcastically. "You're not going to leave when you just got here, are you?", asked Emily sadly. "No, we have to get his location for starters, then we have to wait for the others. And I'm afraid you can't go this time.", replied Nick sternly. "Why not? I was with you when you got attacked by Irvatron, leader of the Doom Leaguers.", sobbed Emily. "Just because he's leader of the Doom Leaguers, doesn't mean he's the most dangerous. Death Drive is a bounty hunter, which makes him ten times as dangerous.", answered LightYear, fingering his machine gun. "We're here, hey is that cake?", boomed Gunsmith walking in the room, "LightYear, DarkYear! You sons of a gun, you made it! Oh, did you have to bring him?"<br>"That's what I said, but you know Braveheart, likes to have everyone help out.", sighed DarkYear. "Hey, you should be happy I'm here, because I'm awesome!", said Dasher. "Your awesomeness killed my cousin, JawBreaker!", roared Nick, obviously in a hurry, "Have you found him?"  
>"Yep, he's somewhere underneath a place called Down Unda.", Pothole answered. "Well, you need help from someone who has been there before, so I'll take you.", chimed Antoine, striding in the room near Nick. "You do realize we're hunting down a serial killer who could rip you to shreds, right?", asked Rifle Barrel. "Well what are we waiting for, Let's go!" Nick kissed Emily for a whole minute before saying, "Let's Go!"<br>Little did they know that Death Drive was expecting them! 


	6. Chapter 5

The Braveheart Chronicles 5

Chapter 5

"Are you sure this is the way?", asked Rifle Barrel, cutting vines in her way, as they tromped through the jungle. "Oh yes, Mademoiselle Rifle Barrel, I have been this once.", replied Antoine. Soon they came to a very tall waterfall, where there stood a shadowy figure about 18 feet tall. "Nick Braveheart, you have done well.", said a deep and powerful, yet gentle voice.  
>"Thank you teacher, is it all right if I call you,.." "Yes, you may call me... Optimus Prime.", replied the figure turning to reveal he was indeed, Optimus Prime. "You been with the Autobots!", exclaimed Antoine, very shocked, "And you were Optimus Prime's student!" "You have earned these.", said Optimus Prime holding out his weapons, The Sword of Judgement and The Sentinel Shield.<br>"Prime, I couldn't. It's yours, and way too big for me.", replied Nick. "Hey, no bigge! I prefer my G1 gun anyway." All at once, they shrank to a perfect fit for Nick. "What are you doing here though, Prime?", asked Dart. "We are here because The Decepticons have partnered with Eggman and The Doom Leaguers for destruction of all who oppose them.", replied Jazz, coming out from a bush as a white race car, with red and blue. Bumblebee, Ratchet, and Ironhide also were there. Bumblebee as a yellow Volkswagen Beetle, Ratchet as a white ambulance, and Ironhide as a red van. "I see you're rocking your G1 looks.", said Gunsmith, impressed.  
>Then all of a sudden, Swat Bots emerged from the the jungle on the left and right side, Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker swooped down from behind, and in front, stood Death Drive. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Nick Braveheart, Leader of the First Leaguers. I'm shaking in my cybernetic boots!", he said in a voice so calm, it was almost scary. "Death Drive.", growled Nick, readying his weapons.<br>"You all have a price on your heads, First Leaguers. Megatron wants you for $500,000. While Eggman on the other hand, is willing to pay $100,000,000 for you. And I always sell to the highest bidder. But for some reason, no one wants you, Nick Braveheart. So this is what I'll do you with you!", replied Death Drive. And just as suddenly as he stopped talking, he stabbed Nick in the shoulder with a dagger and threw him over the falls.  
>Just then, the Autobots jumped into action wrestling with the Deception Jet Trio, as Antoine unsheathed his sword and started slicing Swat Bots by the dozen. Gunsmith and the others headed straight towards Death Drive, however, Death Drive did the only logical thing: call his minions. In an instant, they were hopelessly outnumbered, Autobots and all. Just then, out of nowhere, minions and Swat Bots started blowing up everywhere! When they were all blown up, there was Emily, dressed in a pair of black boots, blue jeans, a white long sleeve shirt, with a black vest. And in her hands, she held two smoking ion blasters. Death Drive and Starscream looked at each other, then said, "Retreat!" They left in a flash! Then Emily asked, "Where's Nick?" Nobody answered her, they were staring at the falls, with sad looks in their eyes. "Nick is gone.", replied Ironhide sadly. "No! It can't be true! Please tell me it's not true, Optimus! Please!", screamed Emily. "I'm afraid it is, my child.", answered Optimus, "Nick is dead." <p>


	7. Chapter 6

The Braveheart Chronicles 6 Chapter 6

"How did you get here anyway?", asked Pothole, "Not that I'm ungrateful or anything, just asking." "They brought me.", whimpered Emily, pointing to LightYear, DarkYear, and Dasher. "If only Powerglide were here, I had have him go search for Nick right now.", grumbled Ratchet. "I don't think he could have survived that! There are rocks sharper than Cybertronian Steel, man.", replied Jazz.  
>But Optimus knew better, which is why he said,"He's out there somewhere. He's probably halfway to Death Drive's lair by now. He's got a heart of Cybertronian Gold." "What's that got to do with him being alive?", Emily pondered at this last statement.<br>"It means," replied Optimus,"That he would never leave a girl like you to be miserable for the rest of your life. Now if Nick is halfway there, Gunsmith, you're in charge. Autobots, Transform and Roll Out!" "What would Nick say? I got it! Transform and League Out!", shouted Gunsmith. And everyone left the falls.

Meanwhile, in a valley about 6 miles away from Death Drive's lair, Nick lay on the riverbank with a wound in his arm, unconscious, when a figure came up and said with an Australian accent,"Crikey! If it ain't my good cousin, Nick Braveheart!" "Bushwhacker, is that you?", groaned Nick with the shield and sword to his side. "Hold still mate, you got a big chunk of rock in your shoulder.", replied Bushwhacker, pulling it out, while Nick groaned. "I ain't seen you since the war, mate, it's good to see you again!" "It's good to see you too.", replied Nick, getting onto his feet and grabbing his weapons. "Have you seen Death Drive anywhere?" "Seen him!?", laughed Bushwhacker,"I've all but felt him, mate. His lair is six miles away from here."  
>"Well do want to go help me take him down?", inquired Nick. "It'll be a pleasure!", replied Bushwhacker, transforming into a brown, outback jeep. "Let's League Out!", shouted Nick, turning to his truck mode.<p>

"We're almost there.", sighed Bumblebee, answering Emily for the hundredth time. Ever since Nick had gone over the falls, she had become a bit of a brat, bugging everyone by asking, "Are we there yet?", in a whining voice every other second. "We're here!", shouted Dasher. "Quiet! You'll let them know we're here!", whispered Gunsmith, annoyed. Quite unexpectedly, The Decepticons flew off as soon as they saw them, which alerted the others. The Swat Bots were no problem, but when Death Drive showed up, all heck broke loose, having caught everyone except Dasher. "Can't catch me!", he shouted mockingly. Then Death Drive staggered. He turned around and (To his surprise!) saw Nick and Bushwhacker standing behind him, guns smoking.  
>"Death Drive aimed his gun at Bushwhacker. "Look out!", shouted Dasher, jumping at Death Drive. "Get out of the way, wombat!", shouted Bushwhacker. But in an instant, Death Drive grabbed Dasher by the throat and shot Bushwhacker in the chest with a fatal, mercury bullet. Nick roared and charged! By the time he was finished, there was nothing left of Death Drive, except a thousand pieces. "Nick!", screamed Emily running as fast as she could, charging Nick with a flying hug and a wave of kisses. "Don't ever scare me like that again!" "I won't, dear.", replied Nick. "Did we win?", groaned Bushwhacker dying. "We sure did buddy.", answered Nick, with a tear in his eyes. "Forgive me, Bushwhacker. I should've stood down.", sobbed Dasher. "You mean you should've tried harder!", laughed Bushwhacker before his eyes turned dark, and his pulse stopped. "Let's go home.",said Nick. "You mean you aren't gonna punish me?", asked Dasher in surprise. "I didn't say you were gonna go unpunished.",smiled Nick.<p>

Back at home, everyone was getting worried about Emily and Antoine, when the First Leaguers pulled up in the driveway. "Dad!", shouted Belle, charging Antoine with a flying hug. Emily ran to her family hugged and kissed them, before Sally said,"Where did you get this ring from?" "Me and Nick, are engaged!",replied Emily,"With Daddy's permission that is."  
>"You've had my permission, since Nick first started to love you.", replied good King Max, hugging his daughter. "Though I have to ask, where did you get it from, it looks like a ring that was dropped in the sewers years ago.",pondered Alicia. "My cousin Bushwhacker gave it to me before he,...",replied Nick. "Oh, I'm sorry to here that.",she said quietly. "Dasher, you know what you have to do.",ordered Nick sternly. "I know.", sighed Dasher,grabbing a toilet brush and a plunger. "Community service.", answered Nick before anyone could ask. Then Emily went over and started kissing him. They stood there kissing till the sun set. And Emily went to bed knowing she had a man who loved her for her, and not her money. <p>


	8. Chapter 7

The Braveheart Chronicles 7

Chapter 7

Emily was so excited. So far she had everything she could've wished for: first a friend, then a boyfriend, now she was going to have a husband and eventually, kids. She was so excited at that part that she already had 6 different names picked for her kids. It had already 6 months since her and Nick had been engaged, the wedding was two weeks from now.  
>Nick had stopped by and visited, he also made a list of what he thought their children should be named. She read through the list that said: Elizabeth Alicia Braveheart, Emma Emily Braveheart, Nick Socrates Braveheart II, Skylar Timothy Braveheart, (Timothy was a cousin of Nick's.) Isabella Sally Braveheart, and Amber Nicola Braveheart (Nicola was Nick's sister.).<br>One day King Max came in to see how his daughter was doing. "How's my little bride doing?", he asked with a smile on his face. "Just fine Daddy.", she said, hugging her father. All of a sudden, something honked outside, they went over to the window to have a look. There was a red Autobot standing below. It was Cliffjumper shouting, "Hey, how ya doing up there!" "Beautiful day out today, isn't it Cliffjumper?", replied Max. "It sure is, Your Majesty! Ratchet sent me here for some reason...give me a second. That's it! Ratchet said come quickly Emily! Nick's hurt very badly.", shouted Cliffjumper. "Let's go then!", answered Emily worried.

When they got there, they found Gears pacing around outside Nick's home, Braveheart End, (ever since the return of The First Leaguers, they each got proper homes.) when he looked up, he sounded like Raphael from the 1980's live action Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Movie shouting,"Took you long enough!" He lead them inside where Nick was laying on the table, with a hole in side so big, you could both of Sonia's feet in there. Luckily, Nick was not conscious to witness the pain. "What happened!", gasped Emily, clinging to Gears. "He was protecting the villagers from Irvatron and received a fatal wound while disposing of Irvatron.",replied Ratchet, staring at Nick with worry. "That means..." "Yes, Irvatron is dead. The only thing we can do for him is find The Braveheart Temple and retrieve The Crest of Leadership." "All right, I'll do it!", said Emily. "Whoa little lady!", said a voice from the back of the room. Out came two First Leaguers, one covered in blue, looking much like a musketeer, the other, shining green, with short smoking pipe in his hand. "Don't mind him,", said the green one with an Italian accent,"we'll be glad to help you! I'm Vito, that's Aramis, you never can take Aramis seriously, so don't bother."  
>"Vito, buddy, you know what's out there right?", asked Aramis. "Just a giant burnt plain, a land where lightning strikes more than twice a day, a frozen wasteland, and 5000 foot tall mountain that marks the location of the Braveheart Temple and The Crest of Leadership. No bigge.", replied Vito. "You may think so, old timer, but that was back when we weren't so old. But even if we were 30 years younger, we'd still die.", retorted Aramis. "Well since Nick is currently out of commission, here is in charge.", grumbled Gears. "But... Please take me there. If you don't, Nick will die, and I'll be widowed before we're even married.", cried Emily, tears streaming down her face like raindrops. "How can you say no to that!", scolded Vito, "You should be ashamed of yourself!" "All right, we'll go. Just as long as you can take care of yourself.", groaned Aramis.<br>"Thank you, Aramis.", Emily said quietly, "Autobots, First Leaguers, Transform and League Out!". "Don't tell Nick this, but it sounds better when she says it.", whispered Cliffjumper transforming.

In no time at all, they were at the edge of the boundary line that separated The Mobian Kingdom, from The Unknown Realm. "How long does it take to go across The Burnt Plains?", asked Emily. "At our normal pace, a week.", replied Vito. "Which is why we Stopped by Rotor's and grabbed this.", she said pulling out a keyboard and started typing on it. "But that's just a...Oh", started Aramis before he realized they were on the other side of The Burnt Plains. "To bad it only has one use on it." "Yeah, that's bummer.", groaned Gears. "What now?" "I don't know.", replied Emily staring off into the horizon. "I don't know." 


	9. Chapter 8

The Braveheart Chronicles 8

Chapter 8

So there they were, standing between the Burnt Plains and The Electric Forest, which wasn't much of a forest, considering that half of the trees were either fallen over or burnt down. "We can't go in there at this time of day.", grumbled Gears, "That's when the lightning is worse. We'll have to make camp here."  
>"So Vito grabbed his humongous bag and dumped out it's contents. Those including: Flashlights, firewood, matches, kerosene, food, water, tents, and...Sonia! "Sonia! What are you doing here? Your mom is going to kill me!", exclaimed Emily. "I want to help save Uncle Nick!", replied Sonia cheerfully. "Honey, this is very dangerous, you shouldn't have come.", said Emily. "My mom won't mind, I hope.", replied Sonia. "Great, just what we need, a stowaway.", groaned Gears. "You know you don't have to be so grumpy all the time, you know.", said Aramis. "Why shouldn't I?", shouted Gears. "Because I brought cookies!", replied Sonia, pulling out a tray of cookies. Vito picked one up, tried it, and said, "These are good! What kind are they? They taste like Nick's cookies! (Yes, Nick can cook.)" "They're peanut butter and cranberry cookies, Uncle Nick taught me how to make them.", answered Sonia grabbing a cookie and eating it. "We're not even married yet, Sonia, so he's not your uncle yet.", sighed Emily. "That's not what Uncle Nick told me.", replied Sonia. "Never gets old with him does it?", sighed Cliffjumper, "He treats everyone he knows as his family. Even us." "Well, it's time. We need to go through The Electric Forest, while the lightning is low.", observed Gears.<br>"I think I have an easier way for you to go.", said a voice from behind. They all turned around saw a girl standing there, looking at them with Nick's glowing blue eyes, eyebrows, and robotic parts, but she looked nothing at all like Nick. She looked a lot like a female Tails, except with brown fur. And she was a couple years younger than Emily, about 15. "Who are you?", asked Sonia. "I am Rhonda Braveheart, daughter of Nick Braveheart. And I hear you're trying to save my dad." Everyone gasped!

"Finally, Gears snapped back into the real world and said, "An easier way? I'm all for it!". Emily was astonished! Nick never told her he had a daughter. "I'll explain on the way.", answered Rhonda, revealing a tunnel big enough for a semi to go through, while she transformed into a orange pick up truck. Cliffjumper, Gears, Vito and Aramis followed example. Emily and Sonia climbed into Rhonda. They were driving down the tunnel when Emily asked, "How come Nick never told me about you?" "He probably thinks I'm dead.", replied Rhonda, "Because it all started when Dad met my mom, Emma Foxworth. It was love at first sight! Then they got married and eventually I, Rhonda Emma Braveheart, was born. Mom always said I had my father's eyebrows to go with his eyes. Then the war started, Mom was killed during a Doom Leaguer attack. Dad swore that if anyone tried to kill me or anyone he considered family, which was pretty much everyone from Aunt Gunsmith, to Uncle Vito, he would kill them. Next, Tithonus Braveheart died and passed leadership down to my dad, even though they weren't related. Finally, the war ended, but our side lost. Then everyone, First and Doom Leaguers alike, were taken and roboticized by Robotnik! Starting with Dad! I was 10 at the time and stayed ten while I was roboticized, until years after Dad and many others were banished to different planets, I met a kindly, old walrus named Rotor. He had a device that could, well, do the exact opposite of being roboticized. All but my robotic parts I was born with turned back to flesh. And I've been here since that, which was 6 years ago."

"I'm so sorry about your mother.", sighed Emily in tears. It's all right. So you're Dad's new wife?" "In a couple of weeks or so." "I like you. I think you'll make a great stepmother. Is it all right if I call you Mom?", asked Rhonda. "I'd be honored to have you as my daughter.", said Emily patting the dashboard. Then Rhonda shouted, we're here! The Frost Elders' Freezer." 


	10. Chapter 9

The Braveheart Chronicles 9 Chapter 9

What Vito said was true, a frozen wasteland. "Why do they call it The Frost Elders' Freezer?" "My dad told me it was because this is where The Frost Leaguers were banished.", answered Rhonda, surveying the area, when a gigantic figure appeared behind her. "You have trespassed on the territory of Cricicle, Leader of the Frost Leaguers! You shall die!", shouted the figure. "Not on my watch!", yelled a familiar voice. They turned around to see Nick, looking okay except his pale face. "Dad!", shouted Rhonda, charging Nick with a flying hug. "Rhonda! That's my girl! Where have you been?" "Long story." "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Emily. It pains me to talk about...Emma.", said Nick. "It's all right, I understand.", replied Emily, kissing him. When Emily was finished, Nick said, "Cricicle, you have to help us retrieve The Crest of Leadership! The Dark One shall rise again, in a few years according to Tithonus!"  
>"No one tells me what to do!", shouted Cricicle, transforming into a full sized T-Rex. "I thought he would turn into a car!", screamed a very surprised Sonia. "Oh yeah!", yelled Nick as he took down Cricicle with his shield. "You help defend this planet, or DIE!", pointing the tip of his sword at his face. Cricicle let him climb on. "It's like Crosshairs said about Prime, you just want to die for the guy! It's leadership!", said Cliffjumper. "No, it's brainwashing!", mumbled Gears. "No, that's my dad, Nick Braveheart!", shouted Rhonda.<p>

"If it's all right with you, we should make camp here, it's too dangerous to travel at night, Frost Biters.", put in Cricicle, turning back to his normal, giant self. "Good idea.", agreed Nick. So they set up camp and Vito started a fire that they sat around, eating fish. "So what happened to all of you guys?", Nick asked Cricicle. "Death Drive show up, pick us off one by one, kill us and send us to Tech and Tech Inc. All but Cricicle.", he replied. "What are you doing here anyway, Nick?", asked Cliffjumper. "Ratchet fixed me so I wouldn't die, but I need the crest to recover fully, so I came to help."  
>"And what's this about the Dark One rising, I thought he was just a myth.", asked Rhonda. "That's what I thought, but Tithonus told me different.", answered Nick. "I thought Tithonus was dead. How did he tell you this?", pondered Vito. "He came to me in a vision while I was unconscious.", replied Nick. "I don't know about you guys, but I say we should turn in for some rest. Long journey tomorrow.", yawned Aramis. "Agreed. Let's get some rest." Everyone else slept in their vehicle modes, while Emily and Sonia slept in Nick's cab.<p>

"Dad...", stuttered Rhonda, "There's something in the bushes!" Sure enough, there were two glowing, blue eyes in the bushes. "Who goes there!", hissed Nick, trying not to wake Emily and Sonia. "Nick, it's me, your old war buddy, Rubix.", answered a voice, belonging to gray cat with robotic parts, a white belly and tail tip. "Rubix! Where have you been?", shouted Nick, waking Emily and Sonia, "Whoops, sorry!" I was banished to Saturn, very cold there!", replied Rubix. "We probably get an early start today.", yawned Emily. "Go back to sleep, baby. Rhonda, Vito, Aramis, Cliffjumper, Gears, and Cricicle. Wake up, we should get moving now, we slept in too late, League Out! Rubix, you can ride with Rhonda.", ordered Nick.  
>So they set off for The Mountain of Bravehearts. They had too stop about 4 times for bathroom breaks, nothing serious. Eventually, they made it to the mountain without any trouble. And to make things easier, Cricicle knew where a secret elevator was in the mountain so it only took them an hour of listening to elevator music to get to the Braveheart Temple. Inside was a gem so shiny, it would have made Knuckles jealous. Nick grabbed it, and instantly he grew a couple inches taller, gained additional armour, and received bigger weapons. "How long did it take us to get here? I lost track at The Burnt Plains.", asked Emily. "It's July 6th, so it's been two weeks.", answered Vito. "Oh my gosh! Our wedding! We'll never make it in time!" "Don't panic.", replied Nick coolly, as the room was blinded by a flash. All of a sudden, Emily heard an organ playing wedding music.<p>

What the heck! Stay tuned for story finale! 


	11. Chapter 10

The Braveheart Chronicles 10

Chapter 10

Emily was walking down the aisle in her wedding dress, she turned to see the organ, but it was just Rubix in his radio mode. She was walking towards the altar with her arm in her father's. When she got there she turned to see just about everyone there, even Huffer was there. Then she turned back to look at Nick. Everything went so fast the next she knew, she was saying "I do", and kissing Nick and walking down the aisle waving at everyone as they headed out the chapel. Nick transformed into his truck mode, and Emily hopped in.

As they headed down the road, Nick asked, "Where do you want to go for our honeymoon?" "It doesn't matter, right now I want to talk to you about something more important: Kids." Though she couldn't see his face, she knew he was smiling.

Sorry this was so short. Anyway, the next book will be called, The Braveheart Chronicles: Age of Beasts! 


End file.
